Harapan
by Maruko Arale
Summary: Tidak ada salahnya berharap. Kedamaian, kebahagiaan, dan selalu bersama, semua berawal dari harapan, bukan? / NaruHina forever / OneShot / SemiCanon / Request The Portal Transmission-19


Request dari papi NHLs-**The Portal Transmission-19**

(maaf genrenya gak sesuai keinginan '-'v)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Harapan © Nimarmine

Rate T

Drama - Romance picisan

NaruHina forever

**Warning**: SemiCanon, OOC, typo (s), cerita pasaran, alur cepat, cerita membosankan, bahasa kurang baku, diedit.

**Don't Like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harapan**

#~Nimarmine~#

.

.

Derasnya guyuran hujan tidak mampu menyurutkan langkah para _shinobi_ ini untuk melaksanakan misi. Berbekal tekad dan keberanian juga dengan memakai jubah pelindung hujan, mereka melompati pepohonan dengan gesit. Setelah hampir mendekati tempat persembunyian musuh, salah satu dari mereka berhenti, disusul yang lainnya.

"Kenapa kita berhenti, Naruto?" tanya seorang pemuda yang menunggangi anjing raksasa, Kiba.

Naruto menjawab sekaligus memerintahkan sesuatu kepada temannya. "Kita tidak tahu apa sekarang musuh sedang mengawasi kita atau tidak. Neji!"

Seseorang yang disebut namanya pun mengerti dan langsung mengaktifkan _byakuugan_nya. Mata dengan urat-urat menonjol itu pun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya ketika Neji sudah menonaktifkan _byakuugan_nya.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan."

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian menanyakan strategi apa yang harus diambil dalam situasi seperti ini kepada temannya yang pemalas, tetapi jenius luar biasa itu. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Shikamaru?"

"Sepertinya musuh belum mengetahui keberadaan kita. Lebih baik kita berteduh dulu untuk menghangatkan tubuh kita. Daripada kita terus lanjut tapi stamina lemah, itu akan merepotkan."

"Baiklah! Kita akan beristirahat di sini tetapi tetaplah waspada karena sewaktu-waktu musuh akan menyerang."

"Baik!"

Mereka pun mencari tempat berteduh dengan bantuan _byakuugan_ Neji dan Hinata. Akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah gua yang cukup besar untuk menampung seluruh _shinobi_ dalam misi yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat musuh. Alasan mereka semua berada di sini sekarang adalah perintah dari _Godaime Hokage_ kemarin yang mengharuskan _shinobi_ tersebut melaksanakannya. Sebuah misi yang cukup sulit jika hanya dilakukan satu _team_.

Tsunade-–_Godaime Hokage_-berkata bahwa ada sekelompok orang yang sedang ingin menjatuhkan Konoha. Markasnya berada di sebuah hutan yang tak jauh dari Konoha. Tetapi dia berpikir bahwa ada alasan lain dibalik semua itu.

Dan inilah tugas mereka. Menjaga Konoha dan menyelidiki maksud tersembunyi tersebut.

.

~('.'~) **-Nimarmine-** (~'.')~

**.  
><strong>

Seorang _kunoichi_ berambut indigo terlihat menggigil kedinginan di sudut gua. Kulitnya yang sejak awal putih, kini berubah semakin pucat. Tentu saja karena lamanya dia-dan yang lainnya-berada di bawah derasnya guyuran hujan walaupun mereka tadi memakai pelindung hujan. Tetap saja itu tidak mencegah air masuk merembes menyentuh kulitnya. Api unggun yang berada di depannya tidak mempan untuk menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya.

"Hinata, kamu kenapa?" Pemuda berambut pirang dengan sepasang mata biru _sapphire_ cerah mendekat, bertanya khawatir.

"A-aku tidak a-apa apa, Naruto-_kun_." Suara Hinata terdengar bergetar.

"Tapi tubuhmu gemetaran. Wajahmu juga pucat."

Hinata menyangkal, "A-aku hanya kedinginan."

Melihat Hinata yang sudah menggigil kedinginan begitu, dia kemudian mendekat, duduk di sebelah Hinata dan menarik Hinata ke pelukannya. Hinata tidak bisa menolak karena tubuhnya sekarang terasa sangat lemah, ditambah gemetaran yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Yang lain hanya menatap mereka kaget. Ada keinginan untuk menggoda pasangan ini, tapi melihat keadaan Hinata sekarang, niat mereka itu pun diurungkan.

Naruto kaget ketika merasakan tubuh Hinata yang panas. Dia sangat khawatir, terdengar jelas dari suaranya. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kamu sakit?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Na-Naruto-_kun_." suara Hinata terdengar semakin lemah.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Tubuhmu panas begini! Seharusnya tidak usah memaksakan diri jika kamu memang sakit."

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku hanya ti-tidak ingin merepotkan ka-kalian."

Naruto tahu betapa keras kepalanya Hinata jika sudah menyangkut hal seperti ini. Perasaan yang selalu tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain inilah yang membuatnya malah menyusahkan diri sendiri. "Kamu istirahat saja dulu. Tapi kumohon ijinkan aku untuk tetap memelukmu."

"I-iya. Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata mulai menutup matanya. Wajahnya yang pucat kini menjadi sedikit merona. Sedangkan yang lain kaget-lagi-melihat betapa protektifnya Naruto pada Hinata. Mereka tidak menyangka Naruto bisa seromantis itu. Hubungan Naruto dan Hinata memang sudah berlangsung setahun yang lalu dan mereka memang sangat serasi. Selama ini tidak pernah melihat mereka bertengkar. Mungkin karena sifat Hinata yang lembut serta Naruto yang cerialah yang membuat hubungan mereka harmonis, dan saling percaya tentunya.

.

.

**.  
><strong>

Pagi hari pun tiba dan saatnya misi dilaksanakan. Hinata sudah merasa lebih baik setelah Sakura mengobatinya.

Para shinobi ini dibagi lagi dalam 4 team, yaitu Choji, Neji dan Tenten bergerak ke arah utara. Kiba, Lee, dan Ino ke arah selatan. Shino, Sai dan Sakura ke arah barat. Sedangkan Shikamaru, Naruto dan Hinata ke arah timur. Di setiap _team_ diisi seorang ninja pendeteksi, seperti Neji dan Hinata dengan _byakuugan_nya serta Kiba dengan penciumannya dan Shino dengan serangganya agar mudah mengetahui keberadaan musuh.

Merekapun mulai menyebar ke arah yang ditentukan. Bergerak dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan oleh musuh. Tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia karena dari awal musuh telah menyadari kedatangan mereka.

"Mereka masuk perangkap." seseorang tersenyum misterius di tempat yang tak terlihat.

"Apa tindakan kita selanjutnya?" tanya seseorang lagi yang berdiri tepat disamping orang tersebut. Orang tersebut mempunyai mata berwarna hitam dan rambut biru kehitaman.

"Kita hanya mengincar _Kyuubi_ dan aku mempunyai sebuah rencana."

"Apa itu?"

"Orang yang paling berarti bagi sang _Kyuubi._" seringai licik pun muncul diwajah tersembunyinya.

* * *

><p>Treng.<p>

Bunyi _kunai_ yang beradu pun terdengar dari arah selatan.

"Ada apa, Kiba?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut pirang pucat setelah melihat temannya melempar _kunai_ ke arah _kunai_ lain.

"Ada musuh di sekitar kita. Kalian harus hati-hati." jelas Kiba.

Setelah mengatakan itu, _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ pun muncul lagi dari segala arah.

"_Hei_! Siapa pun itu, keluarlah!"

"_Fufufu_ ... Nyali kalian boleh juga."

Seseorang-dengan jubah hitam bergambar awan merah-muncul dari balik pohon. Kiba, Lee, dan Ino memasang kuda-kuda dan memegang _kunai_ di tangan kanan mereka. "Siapa kau?"

"Santai kawan! Mari kita berbincang-bincang dulu. Aku Suigetsu. Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku adalah salah satu dari _team akatsuki_."

Ino bertanya, "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Lelaki kurus itu terlihat mendesah lelah. "Sudah pasti 'kan? Ingin menguasai dunia."

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Suigetsu menyeringai, "Coba saja kalau kalian bisa mencegahku."

"Bersiaplah!"

"_Ck_!"

Dan pertarungan pun dimulai.

* * *

><p>"Kalian berdua, keluarlah! Percuma saja kalian bersembunyi." Ujar Neji kepada dua orang yang sedang sembunyi di balik pohon. Di sekitar matanya terdapat urat-urat menonjol, pertamda bahwa <em>byakuugan<em>nya telah aktif.

"Wah, wah. _Klan Hyuuga_ ya? Enak sekali ya memiliki mata seperti itu~" Perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata keluar bersama temannya yang berambut orange.

"_Akatsuki!_" gumam Tenten ketika melihat pakaian dua orang tersebut.

Lelaki besar berambut orange berujar, "Sudah lama aku tidak bermain-main."

"Kau memang selalu begitu, Juugo."

"Hei, Karin. Lelaki gendut dan berambut panjang itu biar aku saja yang lawan."

Neji dan Choji sudah bersiap dengan posisi bertempurnya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau saja."

Tenten menantang gadis lain yang ada di sana. "Hei kau yang berambut merah, akulah lawanmu."

"Hah, baiklah. Karena kau memaksa, aku akan melawanmu."

Pertarungan di bagian utara pun tak dapat dihindarkan.

* * *

><p><em>Team<em> yang bergerak ke arah barat melompati pohon demi pohon dan berhenti di sebuah tanah lapang. Mereka merasa ada yang mengawasi sedari tadi. Benar saja! Tidak lama kemudian orang itu pun muncul. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, teman-teman."

Deg.

Suara itu. Sakura kenal betul dengan suara dingin itu. Ketika dia menolehkan kepalanya, semua perasaan yang ada pada dirinya keluar. Ya, orang itu. Orang yang selama ini dia nantikan dan merupakan sahabat bahkan sudah dianggap saudara bagi Naruto. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_."

Suara angin berhembus, menjadi latar di antara mereka. Shino seperti biasa, tetap diam dan berwajah datar. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum palsu seperti biasa. Kalau Sakura? Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tidak ada yang bersuara sampai akhirnya...

"Sakura, awas!" suara Sai menyadarkan Sakura bahwa Sasuke sudah berada tepat di depannya untuk menyerangnya. Sakura bergerak mundur. Sakura tidak percaya-atau sulit mempercayai-bahwa Sasuke akan melakukan itu.

"Fokuskan perhatianmu!" Sai kembali bersuara.

Shino menimpali, "Tidak ada lagi teman di sini. Dia sudah menjadi musuh."

"Iya, maafkan aku." Sakura memandang Sasuke yang masih saja berwajah dingin. "Sasuke-_kun,_ Aku tidak akan kalah lagi darimu."

Sakura maju untuk menyerang dan pukulan pun dilayangkannya. "SHANNAROOO!"

Duar.

* * *

><p>"Hinata, bagaimana?"<p>

"A-aku tidak melihat hal yang mencurigakan."

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Naruto muncul sebuah kunai. _"_Naruto-_kun_, dibelakangmu..." Hinata berlari ke arah Naruto, mengeluarkan salah satu kunainya dan menghalau kunai tersebut.

Trang.

Kunai itu pun menancap ke tanah.

Hinata bertanya, "Na-Naruto-_kun_ tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Hinata. Aku tidak menyadari ada kunai yang datang dari arah belakang."

"I-iya."

Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah muncul di depan Shikamaru, Naruto dan Hinata. "Teknikmu bagus juga, Hyuuga-_sama_."

Naruto menggeram. "Kau ... Madara! Ternyata kau orang dibalik semua ini."

"Apa tujuanmu?" Shikamaru yang diam dari tadi akhirnya ikut bicara.

"Mauku?" Madara mengeluarkan seringainya, dan secepat kilat dia berlari ke arah mereka.

Zash.

"_Kya_!"

"Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek. Lepaskan Hinata!" teriak Naruto marah.

Madara semakin menyeringai. "Jika kau mau gadis ini selamat, ikutlah denganku dan serahkan _Kyuubi_."

"Ja-jangan lakukan itu, Naruto-_kun_. Aku baik-baik sa-a_rgh_!" Hinata merasakan sakit ketika tangan kanannya dipelintir ke belakang.

"Kau ... beraninya kau menyakiti Hinata. Yang kau inginkan adalah aku '_kan_? Lepaskan dia!"

"Tidak akan sampai-_uhh_! Ada apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan?"

Benar saja! _Kagemane no Jutsu_ telah digunakan Shikamaru pada Madara Uchiha. Berkat itu, kini Hinata sudah bisa terlepas dari tangan Madara.

Kini giliran Naruto yang menyeringai. "Terimalah kekalahanmu, Madara! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena kau telah menyakiti Hinata."

"Tidak semudah itu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Madara (yang entah bagaimana berhasil mematahkan jurus Shikamaru) membuat beberapa segel yang tidak dimengerti oleh Naruto, Hinata juga Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>"Hah, hah."<p>

"Hah, hah."

"Sepertinya kalian sudah kelelahan." Ejek Suigetsu.

Kiba, Ino, dan Lee terlihat mengatur nafas mereka. Pundak mereka naik-turun seiring dengan tarikan dan hembusan nafas. "Kau juga!" balas Kiba yang melihat Suigetsu juga kelelahan. Bagaimana bisa mereka bertiga kewalahan melawan Suigetsu seorang diri. "Kau mau apa lagi?"

Suigetsu mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk bola kecil berwarna hitam. "Baiklah! Sampai di sini saja pertempuran kita. Selamat tinggal." Dia pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Dia kabur!"

"Kurasa ada hal lain yang disembunyikannya. Ayo kita mencari yang lain."

"Iya!" Dan mereka mulai meloncati dahan pohon satu persatu.

* * *

><p>Trang.<p>

Kuatnya kunai yang beradu menyebabkan Neji sedikit terdesak, begitu juga dengan Juugo. Mereka sudah kehabisan banyak cakra.

"Hebat juga kau." Ucap Juugo sambil mengelap keringatnya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Aku bukan orang lemah sepertimu."

"_Cih!_ sombong sekali kau. Tapi, pertarungan kita sampai di sini saja. Terima kasih sudah bertarung dengan hebat, Hyuuga-_san_. Ayo Karin."

"Ya!" Mereka berdua pun langsung menghilang.

"_Hei!_ jangan lari kalian." Teriak Tenten.

"Sudahlah. Mereka tidak ada disini lagi. Dan lagi, mereka terlihat mencurigakan."

Neji membenarkan ucapan Choji. "Ayo kita juga pergi mencari teman-teman."

"Iya."

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain, Sasuke terlihat tenang-tenang saja menghadapi Sakura. "Kau semakin kuat ya, Sakura."<p>

Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam, dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan seseorang (yang sampai saat ini masih disukainya) yang telah mengkhianati desanya ini. "Tentu saja. Aku bukan lagi gadis yang cengeng seperti dulu."

Sai bertanya, masih dengan senyum palsunya. "Apa maksud kalian sesungguhnya?"

"Tentu saja menghancurkan desa Konoha."

Sakura menggeram mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Kau!"

"Aku tidak percaya." Ujar Shino. Sakura menatap Shino bingung. "Pasti kalian merencanakan hal lain." Lanjutnya.

"Kau memang hebat, Shino." Sasuke sedikit memberikan jeda diantara kalimatnya. "Tujuan kami yang sesungguhnya adalah untuk mengincar _Kyuubi_."

"A-apa?" Sakura kaget. Itu artinya mereka mengincar Naruto.

"Setelah mendapatkan _Kyuubi_, kami akan segera menguasai dunia."

Sakura mencoba untuk menyerang Sasuke. "Kami tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

Sasuke menghindar. "Kau tidak akan bisa." Jawab Sasuke. Dia memejamkan matanya sebentar, dan membukanya kembali. "Sepertinya rencana kami sebentar lagi akan berhasil."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lebih baik kalian pergi ke tempat Naruto sekarang." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke langsung pergi.

"Ayo kita pergi." Shino dan Sai langsung melesai pergi sedangkan Sakura masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi, sesaat kemudian dia langsung sadar dan segera menyusul teman-temannya menuju tempat Naruto berada.

* * *

><p>"Terimalah kekalahanmu, Madara." Ucap Naruto lantang.<p>

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu." Seketika itu juga, mata Madara telah berubah dalam bentuk segel ilusi dan Naruto beserta Shikamaru berhasil terperangkap di dalamnya. Hinata yang saat itu tidak melihat ke arah mata Madara, berhasil untuk tidak terjebak.

"Bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa lolos dari segel itu?" batin Hinata.

Belum sempat Hinata memikirkan caranya, sebuah pedang dari Madara datang ke arah Naruto.

"NARUTO-_KUN_!" Hinata yang tidak mau Naruto terluka, refleks berlari menuju Naruto dan…

Jleb.

Pedang tersebut berhasil menembus dada Hinata. Darah segar keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Teman-teman mereka yang baru sampai, kaget melihat kejadian itu. "HINATAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Gelap. Itulah hal yang bisa dilihat Naruto sekarang. Dia tidak tahu ini di mana. Dia sendirian. Dia ingat bahwa dia terperangkap dalam jurus Madara. Tapi, samar-samar dia mendengar seseorang meneriaki namanya.<p>

Suara itu ... suara Hinata. Naruto merasa ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Hinata.

"HINATAAAA!"

Deg. Itu suara teman-temannya. Apakah mereka sudah berkumpul? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sial! Dia benci berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Dia teringat sesuatu. "_Kyuubi_, kuharap kau mau membantuku."

Cahaya muncul menyelimuti Naruto. Ketika cahaya sudah menghilang, dia kaget melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

* * *

><p>"Hi-Hinata?" Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Hinata sekarang terkapar tak berdaya. Teman-teman yang lain mengelilingi mereka dan Sakura yang mencoba untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama padanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"<p>

"Hinata tadi berusaha melindungimu dari serangan Madara."

"Madara!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, dia terlihat sangat marah. Cakranya berubah menjadi merah dan matanya telah berubah menjadi mata _Kyuubi. _"Kubunuh kau!"

Naruto pun menyerang Madara secara brutal. Teman-teman yang lain tidak akan bisa menghentikannya, jadi lebih baik mereka diam dan menunggu akhir petarungan ini.

Serangan demi serangan menghantam tubuh Madara. Dia sedikit terpojok dan pada akhirnya sebuah _rasen shuriken_ berhasil melumpuhkannya. Tidak berhenti di situ, Naruto terus menyerang Madara hingga dia sudah tidak mampu bergerak lagi. Madara harus mati di tangannya. Tapi, ketika dia hendak memberikan satu lagi jurus putaran angin spiralnya tersebut, kabut muncul menghalangi pandangannya.

Wush. Setelah kabut itu hilang terbawa angin, Naruto dan yang lainnya terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Yo! Kita ketemu lagi." Ucap seorang pria berambut abu-abu muncul bersama tiga orang lainnya.

"Sa-Sasuke?" gumam Naruto tidak percaya.

"Biar aku saja yang membunuhnya." Pernyataan Sasuke barusan mengagetkan seluruh shinobi yang ada disitu.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kalian bersekutu?" Shikamaru bertanya, penasaran.

Sasuke menjawab dengan wajah dingin. "Aku hanya memanfaatkannya. Aku hanya ingin balas dendam dan setelah itu, aku akan membunuh orang yang telah menghancurkan desaku."

"Apa maksud-" Belum selesai Naruto bertanya, dia dan yang lain sudah dikejutkan dengan perbuatan Sasuke yang menikam Madara dengan pedangnya.

"Sasuke ... ugh, kau..."

Semuanya mungkin tidak percaya, tapi Madara telah mati di tangan Sasuke yang sebelumnya telah dilumpuhkan oleh Naruto. Mereka sampai bingung harus bagaimana.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang, dan segera sembuhkan dia." Tunjuk Sasuke pada Hinata.

Naruto yang menyadarinya pun langsung berlari kearah Hinata, menggendongnya dan langsung bergegas untuk kembali ke Konoha disusul yang lainnya.

.

~('.'~) **-Nimarmine-** (~'.')~

.

Permata berwarna lavender itu terbuka, menampakkan keindahannya kepada dunia. Sesekali, dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan diri melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya. Naruto yang sedari tadi tertidur di samping gadis pemilik mata indah itu juga ikut terbangun mendengar suara gumaman gadis itu.

"Hinata, kau sudah sadar?" Naruto tersenyum girang.

"Naruto-_kun_ ... apa yang terjadi? Kenapa-"

"Kau sekarat ketika berusaha untuk melindungiku dari serangan Madara. Kenapa kau melakukan itu lagi, Hinata?"

"Maafkan aku. A-aku-"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Tapi kuharap jangan membuatku khawatir lagi. Kau tahu betapa berartinya kau bagiku."

Hinata tersenyum, wajahnya merona. "Iya..."

"Untuk itu, aku ingin melindungimu dan selalu melindungimu." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_."

Tidak ada salahnya berharap. Kedamaian, kebahagiaan, dan selalu bersama, semua berawal dari harapan, bukan?

-END-

A/N : Sebenarnya ini sequel dari cerita yang udah saya hapus, jadi mungkin rada bingung kenapa Naruto dan Hinata udah menjalin hubungan. :D


End file.
